


Do I Love You?

by Beat_Girl_Macca



Category: Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, May have kissing, McLennon, Ship, The Beatles - Freeform, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beat_Girl_Macca/pseuds/Beat_Girl_Macca
Summary: Starrison is the #1 here. Also I want to make a McLennon one later.
Relationships: McLennon/Starrison
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm A Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George likes Ringo, and he knows it's real love. Ringo likes George, but he thinks it's nothing.

**GEORGE:**

George wandered around his house, it was still morning, and he had just woken up. He could only think of his Richie Starr, and his sweet smile. He felt embarrassed to think Richie would ever love him in that way back, but against his will, his mind longed to imagine.

~He hugged Ringo, thankful that he wasn't upset, but how did he feel? He finally told him with words, but he was still afraid. Ringo moved his hand down to hold George's. "I feel the same way, Geo.." ~

George sighed. As if that'd happen. He got himself ready for the day and walked to the door, afraid to turn the knob. He felt nervous around Ringo, was he ready to see him again? He pushed himself to open the door, and walked out through the doorway. He walked the long way to school, seeing someone not to far away. He was confused, nobody went the long way but him. Especially at this time. 6:30 in the morning, two hours and thirty minutes until school actually started. He was able to make out the face of the person now, and- CRAP! It's Richard! Why would he come this way so early? Ringo walked up to George. "Hey Geo!" George smiled when Ringo said his name that way. "Hi, but-uh- why are you going the long way today?" he asked immediately. Rich looked at him and laughed. "I always come the long way, I just usually go at 7:00. I am happy to see you here though, it gets kind of creepy with all the fog here this early.." Richie grabbed George's arm jokingly. George blushed, thankful that the fog hid that from his friend.

**RINGO:**

'Gee, I sure am glad George was out here now. I made it seem like a joke, but I really do get a bit creeped out when it's still dark in the morning. The reason I am out this early is because I saw someone, and I didn't want to risk it being a person with any bad intentions. But nobody needs to know that, it was probably nothing.' Ringo thought. "Hey George, does this bother you?" Ringo asked, looking down at himself holding George's arm. George chuckled. "No, it's fine Richie" He smiled, thankful that Geo didn't mind. He followed George along the way, not letting go. George smiled. "We're almost there, and it's still only 7:01. It took thirty minutes to get to school" he laughed. He thought George's voice was calming, but it was just a fact. He laughed as well. "Well sorry I surprised ya on the way here, might 'ave slowed you down..!" George nodded. "Huh." They ran, racing each other to the locked entrance. George sat down on the concrete next to the doors and smiled. "I got here first, Richie!" Richie slowed down, taking breaths. "Good job, Geo." He said, with slight sarcasm. At around 7:30 Paul and John arrived. "What's up with you two getting here so early? Ever heard of _eight hours of sleep_?" John joked. Paul sat down, looking tired. "HOW do you guys even get up that early?" he asked. George looked at John. "I _did_ get eight hours of sleep, I just don't sleep 30 minutes before midnight. Also, waking up early gives you more time to ACTUALLY wake up, so you don't look like a as tired as Paulie here." John rolled his eyes. Paul giggled. George looked confused when John read a piece of paper and laughed. Ringo looked up. "What's that?" Paul chuckled. "Nothin' much, luv, just something awfully true" John put it in his pocket as they waited for 8:30 to come around, and soon it did. A loud bell rang and other students arrived, crowding the doors and pushing their way into the school. They did what they always did and waited 'til they were the only ones not in, so they get in without the drama of being crowded by so many others. Paul started humming something. George turned to him. "What song is that? It sounds cool." Paul shook his head. "It's about you and Richie, your _love_!" he laughed. George rolled his eyes and found Ringo. "Hey, Rich, uh, do you think that- that I'm a good friend?" he was nervous. Richie smiled. "I think you are better than a friend, and the best person I've met, at that!" George smiled. 'George has a nice smile. I hope he does smile more, he should express his happiness more often..' Ringo thought.

**PAUL:**

Paul walked by John and looked disappointed. John looked at him confused. "What's wrong, Macca?" Paul sighed and looked at him. "I know George likes Ringo, and we would love to see them together, but... what if Ringo doesn't like George back? What if... what if Geo gets his dear feelings hurt, luv? That would make me sad.." John nodded in silence. "I'm gonna ask him." John finally said. Paul looked at him. "Wait- DON'T!" But John already let himself slow down and walk back with George and Ringo. "Hey Jo-" Ringo started, but John interrupted him. "Ringo, do you like George?" George blushed. Ringo laughed. "Of course, he's an amazing friend-" John shook his head. "Not like that, I mean do you have a crush on the attractive bloke?" George ran quickly to his homeroom and stayed in the classroom, embarrassed. Paul kept watch on John asking the question. 'I can't believe John' he thought. Ringo looked confused. "Wha- I don't know! I.. I guess a little, but why do you care?" Paul bit his nails, hoping that John wouldn't expose Geo. John laughed. "It was kinda obvious, I mean, you are happy, but you are way more enthusiastic when George's around!" Oh. He played it off. Good ol' John. Paul smiled and went to his homeroom, which was the same as George's. George sat closer to Paul. "Hey, uh, what did Ringo say?" Paul smiled. "He said ye, a little, but then he asked why it mattered." George's eyes widened in worry. "What the hell did John say!?" Paul nodded reassuringly. "He kept your secret. He told Ringo that it was obvious that he liked you."

'Aw, I wish George and Ringo would start talking already, I'm sure they would hit it off instantly..' Paul smiled at the thought.

[End]

Thankyou people who left Kudos! Also thankyou to the one person who bookmarked this!


	2. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl, Pattie Boyd, to be exact is trying to win over George. She doesn't know he has a never-ending love for Ringo, but even if she did, would she care? She thinks Ringo is trying to steal her subject, Geo, and gets a bit Jealous when he's near. Of course, George still only wants Ringo, so what the heck do they all do?

**GEORGE:**

George silently waited through homeroom, until it finally ended. He, Paul, John, and Ringo had first period together, that was cool. He walked through the doorway, smiling at the thought of sitting next to his Richie Starr. He sat at the desk next to Ringo. "Hi again'' they smiled at each other. Their smiles faded, because they knew they were all gonna have detention by the end of class when John was snickering, and Paul had to whisper-sclod him. "Well, shit John. They don't need cameras to know that one was you, but to bring us all into this? 'Paul, Richie, and Geo were there too'. Really? If I was that teacher, I'd never believe you!" John laughed. "Well, you don't seem to be her, are you? At least I won't be lonely in isc the next few weeks.'' George looked at John. "What did you do to get ALL of us MULTIPLE WEEKS?!" John looked him in the eye. "nothing much, Geo, but hey, look-" he pointed at Pattie, who'd just walked in. "at least you got a girl who likes you '' he said, knowing very well that he liked Richie. George rolled his eyes. "Don't you change the subject, John. What did you do?'' John looked down. "It was, uh, nothin'..."

**JOHN:**

He didn't want to tell Geo what he did. He probably ruined Starrison. Publicly. Outside their very school. And what he did was nothing small. Ringo looked at Paul. "Ye sure told him off earlier.. will you tell me what he did?" Paul looked surprised. "I'd.. rather not say.." John said "Uh, since our sub isn't here yet, will ye tell 'im that I'm absent this class, George? Thanks!" he rushed out of the classroom to think of what he could do to fix this.

((unfinished))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well a few Kudos and a bookmark are cool, so maybe it's not THAT bad of a fanfiction. I'm writing the fanfic in a notebook first, so I will actually post the chapter in a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> First post! Probably a bad Fic, but whatever


End file.
